Picture Perfect Birthday
by btamamura
Summary: It is Donut's birthday, and Caboose is giving him something very special. Contains language. Slash. Pastry Train. Donut x Caboose.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Red vs. Blue or the characters. They are the property of Rooster Teeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**Sorry for taking too long to post a new fic for this series, but writer's block struck hard. Anyway, this is another slash fic, but not a confession fic. This is set after Donut and Caboose became a couple! Other past fics of mine are mentioned: **__Let's Draw__**, **__Stormy Weather Brings Friends Together__**, **__Kitty Secret __**and **__Party Confessions__**.**_

_**The following warnings apply: Slash (since Donut and Caboose are romantically involved now), OOC, mention of Church being an asshole and of course, language.**_

_**Also, just in case you're unfamiliar with this...PDA means Public Displays of Affection.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this!**_

Tucker was sitting in the recreation room watching a movie. Not porn, that was forbidden unless he watched it in complete privacy. Caboose was still scarred from the time he accidentally saw Tucker's video featuring his grandmother doing things with guys that would be better kept classified.

Wash entered the rec room, muttering under his breath. "Where could he be...?" He saw Tucker. "Hey, do you know where Caboose is?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be in his room doing some ridiculous project. I asked what it was, and he said something about _Private Pop-n-Fresh's birthday_."

"Private Pop-n-Fresh? Oh. Donut. This project wouldn't happen to include anything flammable, would it?"

"Nah. Most of his birthday presents are really just stuff he colours with his crayons. Didn't make Church happy one bit."

"What? Why?"

He paused his movie. "Because the asshole always demanded _expensive _shit for gifts. So, whenever Caboose gave him a drawing, he'd be all _uh-huh, yeah, great...thanks_ then toss it in the bin when Caboose wasn't looking."

"Did he ever find out?"

"No. Not even I could bring myself to tell him. I'm a lover, not a heart-breaker." He sighed. "At least Donut will never make such a dick move."

"You're sure?"

"Fuck yeah! Despite being in different teams, they've been really good friends since the day we captured him. Besides, they're a couple now."

"Good point." He sat down. "So, what are you watching?"

Caboose happily hummed to himself as he reached for a pink crayon. He was certain his boyfriend would like the picture he made for him. Everyone seemed to, even Church. At least, as far as he knew.

He scribbled the crayon in different places, then put it back in the box. He then reached for the black crayon. He started scribbling that on the paper as well, taking care with it. He took great pride in his drawings; they always expressed his thoughts and feelings clearer.

When the two teams had come together and drew pictures, his was of everyone he considered a friend - even Tucker and Lopez. He sometimes wished everyone was together again. So, he drew exactly that, as it was probably the closest he'd get to having everyone with him again.

When he'd accidentally seen Wash's cat posters covering the walls of the ex-Freelancer's room, he knew that Wash was embarrassed that they'd been seen. Caboose had drawn a picture of non-spiky kittens to give to him, a way to let Wash know he didn't judge him for his interests.

All of the pictures he'd given Church were to convey how important the older soldier was to him. (Tucker likely caught onto that, which was why he didn't tell Caboose that Church threw the pictures in the bin the first chance he had. He must've realised Caboose would interpret such actions as not caring even a little for him.)

He paused, saddened by the thought of Church. He still missed him greatly, and often wondered what he and Carolina were doing. He hoped he'd see them again.

He shook his head. "No, I will see them again." He resumed colouring his picture.

Donut practically skipped through Red base as he continued humming _Happy Birthday_ to himself. Sure, he was another year older, but his youth seemed to physically linger. He didn't look any older than his age. Heck, the years had been good to him!

Because it was his birthday, and because of his relationship with Caboose, a cease-fire was declared so the two teams could get together for a small party.

He arrived in the kitchen. "Okay, time to bake my specialty."

"But, isn't it _your_ birthday?" Simmons asked as he pulled his head out of the refrigerator. In his hand was a can of beer.

"Oh, Simmons!" He turned to the half-human cyborg currently in his maroon and black civvies. "I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, I noticed." He closed the fridge door and cracked the can open. "Anyway, why are you making your own cake?"

"I'm not. Wash volunteered to. He's actually a pretty good cook himself."

"He'd have to be, or Tucker and Caboose would starve." He had a sip of the drink. "So, if you're not baking a cake, what are you doing?"

"Baking chocolate chip cookies for Caboose. He loves them." He stepped over to the pantry, opened it and started taking out the necessary ingredients.

"Again, isn't it _your _birthday?"

"Of course it is. But, it's been a few days since I've been able to see him out of battle, so I want to do something nice for him."

"How sweet. You two going to keep the PDA to a minimum?"

"Mostly. I know where the line is drawn for everyone, so no more than hugging, kissing and hand-holding."

"Good. I know you; you tend to get hands-y after a few drinks." He made his way out of the kitchen.

Caboose finished the drawing by writing _Happi Burfday. Love Cabose_ and drawing a heart underneath it. His nose twitched as he picked up a tasty scent. "Yummy! Agent Washing Machine finished the cake! Donut will be so happy he gets to eat more of Wash's cakes!"

Donut tested the cookies and found they were cool enough to put them in a package. He carried the tray to the box and carefully set each cookie into it. He then closed the box and wrapped it, setting a neatly tied bow on top.

"The Blues are here, Sarge!" Simmons could be heard screaming from atop the base.

"Just in time," Donut whispered. He left the box on the counter and went to greet the opposing team.

Everyone else knew to make a clear path if they didn't want to get bowled over by the two youngest males as they ran to each other. They watched as Caboose's strong arms wrapped around Donut, and then lifted him as they twirled around twice. It had been like that even before they became a couple. The only difference in the greeting was that Donut would then initiate a gentle kiss between the two of them.

Caboose set Donut on the ground gently. "Happy birthday!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to the slightly shorter blond.

Donut accepted it with a smile and a word of thanks. He opened it and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. His smile widened as he saw the picture. "I love it! Thank you so much!" He hugged Caboose tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

While Donut and Caboose stayed in their own little world for a couple of minutes, Sarge showed Wash where to put the cake, and Tucker sat beside Grif as the Hawaiian handed him a beer. Simmons was on Grif's other side.

"I have something for you too, Caboose! Come with me, it's in the kitchen!" He took hold of the Blue's hand and led him through the base.

"Where are they off to?" Tucker asked.

"Donut baked his specialty," Simmons replied.

"But, I already baked the cake," Wash commented as he lifted the box off the cake he'd set on the table.

"No. His _other_ specialty."

"Oh. Those chocolate chip cookies Caboose likes so much," Grif spoke up.

"COOKIES! THANK YOU!" Caboose could be heard shouting in joy.

"Yep. That specialty," Simmons chuckled.

"I reckon we all should stay here and wait. Now that they're _both_ happy, they'll be a might too affectionate with each other, despite knowin' the PDA rule," Sarge stated.

"Most likely why Donut took Caboose to the cookies instead of giving them to him here," Wash pondered.

They returned a few minutes later. Caboose was happily munching on a cookie.

Donut caught sight of the cake. It had pink icing covering it, and some light blue piped icing circling the top. In dark pink piped icing were the words _Happy Birthday Franklin Donut_. He let out a squeal of delight and glomped Wash. "It's perfect! Thank you!"

Wash tensed at the sudden hug. He opened his mouth to request Donut release him, but he was stopped by Caboose joining the hugging.

"You made him so happy!" Caboose cheered.

"O-Okay, you two, that's enough of that. You can let go of me now. Okay?" Wash asked. "Guys?" He turned to Tucker and the remaining Reds. "A little help, guys?"

"No way, watching you get hugged to death is too funny," Grif replied. He and Tucker were chuckling while Sarge and Simmons smirked.

His arms were bound, so he just rolled his eyes and decided to wait until they were finished.

Five minutes later, Wash was finally released from the affectionate imprisonment. He shook his arms and rubbed them to get some feeling back into them. "Ahem. Anyway, I'm glad you like the cake, Donut." He stepped back just in case the birthday boy decided to glomp him again.

"I love it! You even used lightish-red to make it more personal for me!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Donut, show everyone the picture I made!" Caboose suggested as he clung to Donut's arm.

"Yeah, great idea! I'll put it on the wall so everyone can see it. I'll move it to my room after the party."

"Okay!"

Donut took out the picture and found some tape. He stuck it on the wall a few feet away from the cake. He then returned to Caboose's side and wrapped an arm around him. "My Caboose is such a good artist," he sighed happily.

After some more mingling amongst each other, it was time to have the cake. Wash lit the candles (they were striped with pink and light blue), not trusting Caboose to do so. A chorus of male voices in different levels of enthusiasm filled the room as they sang _Happy Birthday_ to the currently overjoyed blond. He laughed quietly as he heard Caboose singing the loudest. He then blew out the candles carefully.

The cake was cut and shared between everyone, resulting in a lot of compliments concerning how moist and tasty the cake was.

"So, gonna make a speech?" Sarge asked the youngest Red.

"Sure am!" Donut moved to the cake table, as it was the best place in the room to see everyone. "I want to say thank you to all of you for giving me such a nice birthday. First, I want to thank Sarge for allowing the party to be here, and to be with Blue team as well. Thank you, Sir, I appreciate it."

"It's fine."

"Next, I want to thank Wash for baking such a delicious cake. We may have started out on the wrong foot, but since that stormy afternoon, you've been a good friend. For you to have offered to bake the cake...it meant a lot. Thanks, Wash."

"I'm glad you liked it," Wash replied.

"Tucker, Simmons, Grif...thank you for being here. I'm sure all three of you would rather be elsewhere or doing something else. So...yeah. Thanks, you guys."

"Someone had to provide the drinks," Grif joked.

"And a party is more fun than sitting in the base alone anyway," Tucker added.

"We're glad to be here," Simmons finished.

Donut focused his attention on his boyfriend. "Caboose, there's so much I want to thank you for. Thank you for being such a good friend to me for these last few years. When I first arrived, you were the only person who treated me kindly. When I was captured, you played a game with me. When I returned from Sandtrap, you allowed me to rest in your base." He closed his eyes as he started trembling.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Caboose asked.

He shook his head and opened his currently moist baby blues. They still had his usual joyful twinkle in them. "No, not sad. I'm just so happy I can't help but want to cry. Because...because that night...when we had our sleepover..." He sniffed slightly. "When we played _Truth or Dare_ and you told me you'd hug and kiss me if I were to kiss you...when you said you liked me a lot..." Another sniffle. "When you told me that you love me...I had never felt so happy in my life. So...I just want to say...Caboose, thank you for loving me. The picture you gave me expresses it so much, and I will never forget it. Thank you, Caboose."

Caboose stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you for loving me, Donut."

Donut allowed his tears of joy to fall. He was sobbing as he continued his speech. "I'm so g-grateful that I h-have such g-good friends."

Tucker held up his beer. "Happy birthday, Donut." The other echoed his sentiments.

The party soon ended. Caboose asked if Donut could spend their slumber time at Blue base, and received consent from Sarge and Wash. "We'll meet you there," Wash had said as he and Tucker made their way back to Blue base.

Caboose was helping Donut pack for an overnighter, while Donut stuck the picture on the wall.

He smiled again as he took in the sight. The picture of him and Caboose hugging each other while hearts filled with the symbol for infinity surrounded them was now proudly displayed on the wall near his cot. He'd made it so he could look at it every time he went to bed, so it would be the last thing he'd see before falling asleep.

Caboose zipped up the bag. "All set?"

"Ready~!" he replied. He picked up his toiletries case.

"I'll carry this." He hefted it onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." He stepped over to Caboose and gave him a peck on the cheek, then took his hand in his slightly smaller one.

"Happy birthday, Donut. I love you."

"I love you too, Caboose. And I will show you just how much once we're in your room."


End file.
